Crossing the Pond
by TheSapphireSky
Summary: Facing a 6 month separation from Molly, Sherlock realises he needs to move up the timetable of their relationship.


It was just your average Tuesday for Sherlock Holmes. After spending most of Monday chasing around a band of idiotic criminals attempting to perpetrate a series of supposedly copy-cat murders, he had crashed on his bed and slept until most of Tuesday was long gone.

Then, following a large meal courtesy of Angelo, Sherlock hailed himself a cab and headed toward his home away from home, perfectly content with his life.

Yes, it was just another average Tuesday for the great Consulting Detective.

oOo

Night had fallen by the time Sherlock burst into the hallway of St Bart's lab division. Every room was dark apart from the one at the end of the hall. The door was propped open and two familiar voices drifted toward him. He slowed and hid against the wall outside, just out of sight. He leaned his ear toward the door.

'-so honoured!' Molly Hooper was gushing excitedly. 'They really asked for me? I can't believe this!'

'Well, no one deserves it more than you,' Mike Stamford chuckled. 'They're asking for a six-month commitment, though. Would you be amenable to that?'

'That _is_ a long time. But to be a part of it, from the start? I would never forgive myself if I said no!'

'Well, I can't say we won't miss you! But your job here will be waiting for you when you get back. It's only finding someone to fill in for you in the meantime that will be tough.'

Having heard enough, Sherlock angrily threw open the door and stormed into the room.

'Impossible,' he barked, startling the doctors. Molly, having had her back to the door, jumped around and found herself face-to-face with a livid Consulting Detective. 'No one can possibly replace Dr Hooper. I refuse to work with the remaining so-called doctors, or imbeciles, employed by this institution; as she is the only one capable of higher intelligence, it is imperative that she stay.'

'You don't even know where or why I'm leaving.' Molly crossed her arms.

Sherlock's nose twitched. 'Irrelevant.'

Mike snorted and Molly raised her eyebrow. 'They're establishing a cold-weather Body Farm in the United States and they've asked me to be a part of the team overseeing its creation.'

Sherlock froze.

Interesting. He dived into his Mind Palace for a quick review of Body Farms. Only seven in the world, eight including this new establishment. Dedicated to the study of the effects of atmospheric conditions to human bodies. And the original seven, all in the United States, were only focused on warm climate decomposition.

But cold-weather decomposition… oh, this would be ground-breaking.

'The Farm is an extension of a University in the north of Michigan and they anticipate a project start date within the first few weeks of the coming semester, so you'll need to-'

Sherlock came out of his thoughts to find Mike and Molly had continued their discussion beside him. 'Very well, I shall accompany you.'

Molly turned to him in surprise. 'What? You'll- what? _Why_?'

'For one, studying the effects of cold weather on human decomposition without the constraints of a small refrigerator or Mrs Hudson's sensibilities, would be a phenomenal opportunity.'

'You wouldn't be on the team, Sherlock,' Molly said and narrowed her eyes, pointing her finger at him. 'And I won't be letting you in after hours.'

Sherlock turned his puppy dog eyes on her, but she didn't back down.

 _Damn her ethical resolve._

'Fine,' he bit out. 'But I'm still accompanying you.'

'Whatever for?' She looked at him as if he'd lost his marbles. 'There's not a lot to do there, Sherlock. Aside from the occasional University and ski resort, northern Michigan is pretty sparse of both people and, thus, crime. You'd be bored out of your mind.'

'I can solve most crimes by mobile. What's a few thousand miles between myself and London when Graham can simply send me a photo and I can do his job for him.'

Molly gaped at him. 'But _why?'_

Sherlock stared at her. She still didn't understand. He supposed he was partially at fault for that, having become so adept at hiding his feelings behind a mask of, sometimes cruel, aloofness.

Well, it was time to put an end to all of that. 'Because I have already had to endure spending two entire years apart from you. I refuse to go through that again for another six months.'

Her eyes went wide. 'R-really?'

'Really.' He smiled down at her and ignored Mike's smug face behind her, the older man mouthing something that looked like 'about time.'

Sherlock reached for her hand and cautiously laced their fingers together. 'I… I would not like to be without you, Molly Hooper. And if I have to suffer six months in the wasteland of the colonies in order to be with you, it is a sacrifice I will make. Perhaps not joyously, but at least not begrudgingly.'

Molly laughed softly. 'Well, at least you're an honest tag-along.'

'Does that mean I can come?' He asked hopefully.

Shaking her head at him fondly, she acquiesced with a sigh, 'If you insist.'

Grinning widely in triumph, Sherlock cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss that melted her legs. He broke away with a beaming smile and she staggered back, eyes wide and luminous, as he spun on his heel and hurried toward the door.

'I'll have Mycroft arrange all travel and lodging arrangements for a one bedroom, cat-friendly flat. Do come round Baker Street after your shift, Dr Hooper. I believe I have some details about our relationship to clarify before our trip which I think you will find… enlightening.'

Molly flushed bright red when he turned back and winked. With a smoldering gaze, he smirked and slipped out the door.

'So, would that be a _yes_?' Mike teased.

'What?' She turned to him in surprise. 'Oh, yeah, I mean, yes. Definitely, yes.'

She couldn't wipe the dazed grin from her face and Mike chuckled. 'Go. I'll cover the rest of your shift.'

'No, I can't let you do that,' she insisted half-heartedly.

' _Go_ ,' he pushed her gently toward the door. 'I've been waiting for that boy to get his head out of the sand almost as long as you have. Don't wait another minute. _Go!'_

Grinning, Molly hugged him fiercely and then raced out the door. Her lab coat flapped behind her as she ran after Sherlock. Bursting out into the street, she saw him raising his hand for a cab and hurried to catch him.

'Sherlock!' She called out.

He turned around and let out a surprised grunt when she collided with him. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him down, and then she was kissing him again, with far more passionate than the one they shared in the lab.

His hands slipped beneath her lab coat and gripped her waist, pulling her closer. She leaned up on her toes and gasped against his mouth when he bent slightly then lifted her up, her feet leaving the ground.

Breaking apart to breathe, Sherlock slowly lowered her back down. But though her feet touched the ground, Molly felt as though she could fly. His curls were tousled and unruly and his eyes were shining as he smiled softly down at her. 'Is that clarification enough for you?'

Molly shook her head and pulled him back down. 'Nope,' she murmured and kissed him again.


End file.
